This disclosure relates generally to display device and specifically relates to a display device including a deformable display screen, where content displayed on the display screen is dynamically adjusted in response to a user bending the deformable display screen.
A display screen presents information to viewers in a visual form, such as through alphanumeric or graphic display. Display screens are essential for most electrical/electronic devices, including desktop or a laptop computers, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), electronic book (e-book) readers, etc. A display device usually provides a user interface, with which a user may interact with the device to perform various actions. Examples of user actions include browsing webpages, reading articles/books, watching videos, and listening to audios. Existing user interface of a display device for facilitating user actions include physical and/or on-screen buttons. However, it is often not intuitive to use physical and/or on-screen buttons. First, users need to learn the functions of the buttons in order to understand how to control display on a display screen. Second, users often have to pause to press the buttons and therefore, user actions are interrupted, which degrades user experience with display screens and electrical/electronic devices.